Our First Valentine's Day
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria and Ezra celebrate their first Valentine's together. How will Ezra surprise Aria? Will Byron interfere? One shot


**I don't own PLL**

**Okay so first off we are going to pretend Valentine's Day is on Saturday rather than Thursday like it is this year. Also Ella and Byron are not divorced and lie in the same house. **

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews on my one shot from yesterday! They were so sweet, thank you. I will try to work on Forever Loved this weekend. I need to write chapter 16 but I already have chapters 17 and 18 done. **

**Oh and as always, this isn't proofed… Sorry!**

**Aria's POV**

My eyes slowly flutter open but immediately close at the bright sunlight streaming in my room through my windows. I let out a little sigh of comfort when I snuggle into my cozy pillow and blankets. After a few minutes of lying there letting myself fully wake up I open my eyes and gasp loudly at what I saw

My bed was covered in red, pink, and white rose petals and there was a big, chocolate brown teddy bear right next to me lying against my pillows. A huge smile spreads across my face at the surprise; I quickly pull myself up into a sitting position and grab my phone. When I turned my head in that direction I noticed the huge bouquet of what must have been at least two dozen roses and a box of my favorite chocolates leaned against the vase. I hold my phone in my left hand and reach out to grab a folded piece of paper taped to my bedside lap.

I open the folded up paper quickly with pure eagerness.

_Dear Love,_

_First off let me say Happy Valentine's baby! I really hope you enjoy your first surprise of the day. I also hope you slept in like you should have and not gotten up at 8am like your alarm clock was set to go off. Yes, this is where I admit I turned off the alarm to let you sleep in even though I know full well you hate when I turn it off at my apartment on the few nights you get to sleepover. In my defense I knew you would be tired seeing how we were up until two in the morning texting each other until you fell asleep. I hope you have a good day and I will get to see you soon baby. I love you so much and I really hope you enjoy what else I have planned for you. _

_Love, _

_Your Ezra _

He is the best damn boyfriend in the world. I couldn't get over how amazing this all is. I lay back into my pillows and snuggle with my teddy bear while picking up my phone and dialing Ezra.

"Good afternoon baby, Happy Valentine's Day." Ezra's sexy, masculine voice rang through the phone as soon as he picked up.

"Hey babe, Happy Valentine's Day to you as well. This is amazing; I don't understand how I managed to get a boyfriend as wonderful as you."

"I am beyond thrilled that you like it, it wasn't easy getting in there you know." Ezra laughs lightly.

"Oh really? I am quite curious to find out just how you managed to get into my room anyway."

"Let's just say your mom will forever be allowed to tease me about being a hopeless romantic, whipped man when it comes to you. I stood on your front porch for a good twenty to thirty minutes convincing her on why she should let me in your bedroom." He admits sheepishly, I knew if I were with him right now he was probably blushing a little bit too.

"Aww babe you really are perfect. I love it all, from the rose petals, to the amazingly cuddly teddy bear, the note, the chocolates and the bouquet is beautiful. I will never be able to repay you for this." I praise him.

"You don't need to repay me for anything; I love doing special stuff for you and I always will for the rest of our lives."

"When can I come over to see you?" I mindlessly twirl my hair around my finger throughout the majority of this phone call.

"I will be at your house at 5 o'clock to pick you up."

"Oohhh you're picking me up for our date, how fancy." I grin wildly at the idea of us actually going out in public and having actual date in public.

"As much as I don't want to there are some things I need to take care of so I have to hang up now, but I will see you in just a matter of hours."

I turn to glance at my clock that read 12:29 in the afternoon. "Yeah about this whole alarm thing, I have a bone to pick with you about that babe." I say in a mock scolding tone.

"Well I am very sorry baby, I just thought you would want a day to sleep in and relax."

I sigh and leave a pause to pretend I was thinking, "Okay fine, I guess you're off the hook for that one."

"Good! I'd hate to be in the dog house today of all days." He teases.

"I love you Ezra, I'll never want to let you go."

"I love you too Aria, and trust me I will never be stupid enough to lose you. Bye sweetheart. "

"Goodbye my Prince Charming."

The giddy smile on my face didn't minimize in the least bit even when I had to hang up.

A few minutes after I hung up the phone there was a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I say loudly to the person.

"Good afternoon sweetie. I see you had something good to wake up to." Mom says in a light teasing manner.

"I did." I nod in agreement. "So what can I do for you?"

Ella walked over to my bed and took a seat in front of me after I sat up and placed the bear in my lap to fiddle with.

"I was just coming to see if you were awake because I was making lunch so I was wondering if you were hungry. Also I knew you would want to start getting ready soon since you tend to take hours."

"Hey it isn't my fault; it takes a long time to get completely ready from head to toe!" I defend myself with a laugh. "Ezra told me you let him in this morning to do this for me… Thank you mom, I really appreciate you coming around to us."

She gave a light shrug with a small smile. "He showed up to the door at seven in the morning saying he would do whatever I asked of him if I would allow him into your room while you were sleeping. He was on the verge of getting on his knees to beg so I couldn't refuse him."

"Does dad know he was here?" I ask worried about what Byron may have said to Ezra while he was here; Byron still hadn't come close to seeing eye to eye with mine and Ezra's relationship.

Ella shakes her head. "No he doesn't so you don't have to worry about him trying to threaten Ezra or anything like that. Mike however, he must have heard Ezra and I talking downstairs so he got up and came down to see what was going on."

"Oh no, what did Mike do? Please tell me he didn't hit Ezra again?"

"No, no nothing like that. He just gave Ezra a brother to boyfriend talk and told him to keep himself in check as long as you are around him or else he would do worse than punch Ezra."

"Awesome." I say with fake enthusiasm.

"He's going all out to impress you for your guys' first Valentine's Day." Ella says as she looks around the room at what all Ezra had done.

"He likes to spoil me with surprises and romantic gestures all the time. He does everything and beyond to keep me happy and on my toes." I say with pure giddy as I think back to all the amazing things he has done for me in the past.

"I'm glad he is treating you well and keeps you happy, I couldn't want anything more than that for you."

"I know you doubt him at times but he really does treat me like I am a princess. As cliché as it is, it's the truth." I admit.

"Did he tell you any details about your date tonight?" Mom says curiously.

"All he would say was that he would be picking me up from the house at 5. I am just curious to see what he has planned and I don't even know what to wear."

"Wear a dress and heels that is fancy but not too fancy." She was being mysterious which means she knows something.

"Do you know where he is taking me?" I ask eagerly.

Ella shrugs with a coy smile. "I am just the mother who had a brief conversation with the boyfriend at a very early hour for a Saturday morning."

"So basically you aren't going to tell me about anything he has planned."I state flatly.

"I was sworn to secrecy. Sorry baby girl." Ella smirks.

"Oh come on! Since when does the boyfriend rank your own daughter?"

"Since 'the boyfriend' got me a box of chocolate and my favorite red wine for letting him in the house this morning." Ella brags victoriously.

All I could do was laugh in disbelief at what Ezra would do just to give me a surprise.

"There was something that I wanted to ask you." I voice out lowly when Ella was about to get up from my bed and leave.

"Okay, ask away honey." She encourages.

I slide out from under my covers and climb out of my bed to shut the door firmly before returning to my position on the head of the bed with my bear in my lap.

"Should I be worried that this calls for shutting the door?" Ella tries to lighten the mood when she senses my hesitation to speak up.

"What would you say if I asked you to let me spend the night at Ezra's?" I ask sheepishly while avoiding her gaze completely.

I hear her take in a deep breath before responding. "I would ask you if that was something you really wanted to do or if you felt obligated to do so since it is Valentine's Day and he has done several things for you."

I shake my head and look up at her. "No, it's something I want. We've been _together_ a few times already but I really want to be able to spend the night there since I never have been able to in the past."

"Oh you have already well that changes things a bit."

"Please Mom? It would mean so much to me if I could." I try not to come off eager and approach this subject carefully.

After hesitating for a moment she took a breath and replied. "Yes you may, but you have to promise me you two will always be safe."

"We are I promise! Thank you mom." I couldn't help but lung forward and hug her tightly.

"He didn't force you into it though the first time or anytime for that matter, right?"

"Of course not! I wasn't lying in the past when I told you he was the perfect gentleman I mean that in all aspects. He would never do anything like that mom, there is nothing you need to worry about." I reassure her with a comforting smile.

"Do I need to have the talk with you now or do you pretty much know everything on that topic that you should?"

"Uh no, no I am good thank you." A blush creeps up on my cheeks turning them pink.

"If you change your mind or need to talk to me about anything at all don't hesitate to come get me and we'll talk about whatever it is alright?"

I nod my head and give her a small smile. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"Now that that is settled let's go eat some lunch baby girl."

Ella and I both stand up from my bed and make our way down to the kitchen were we make some nice lunch for the two of us.

* * *

Many hours later I stand in my bedroom in front of my full length mirror about to get dressed. I had already gotten a shower to get everything shaved perfectly smooth, washed my hair and curled it into silky loose curls, painted my nails, perfected my makeup and picked out the perfect outfit. All I had left was put on the clothes and already picked out accessories then I would be set. After making sure my door was locked and my curtains were closed I empty out the pink striped bag from Victoria's Secret that I had bought specially for tonight.

I slide up the pink lace, exposing panties then grab the matching strapless bra. When that was settled in place I pick up the garter belt and clasp it in place snuggly at my hips. Next I grab the black nylons and roll them up each leg up to my thigh then fasten them to the garter belt. I force myself not to look in the mirror until I have my heels on. As soon as I slipped them on my feet I turn to look at myself in the mirror.

Damn.

Though we have made love all of three times I am still nervous about tonight and the fact that I've never worn anything this sexy for him before. Yes I wore lace lingerie that was sexy the past three times but this was different, this was an entirely new level of sexy. I turn all around and look at all different angles to make sure everything was in place and looked good before I put the dress on. I had chosen a snug black, strapless mid thigh dress. The main reason I bought this dress a few weeks ago was because I felt it made me look more mature so let's hope I still have that same feeling when I put it on right now.

My jaw literally drops when I look up at my reflection and see how good I look tonight. For the most part I am a confident person who could be self-conscious at times but right now this dress was making me feel very sexy and elegant. Ezra was going to die when he sees me.

I take a deep breath to keep myself calm and turn to my desk where I had laid out the jewelry I was going to wear. First I hook the sterling silver heart locket necklace Ezra got me for our anniversary. Next I pick up the beautiful charm bracelet that was also a gift from Ezra. And last but not least I put in the little diamond studded earrings to finish my look.

It was nearly 5 so I hurry to get my purse to make sure I have everything in it I could possibly need then head into my closet to grab a coat. Seeing how it is the middle of February on while on the East Coast it just so happened to be snowing soft beautiful flurries all day therefore it was quite cold out. In no time I have my white knee length pea coat with silk lining on the inside pulled out from my closet and was slipping my arms through it right when I heard the doorbell. I quickly button up the coat and fix my hair before doing a once over in the mirror, grab my purse and head downstairs.

As soon as I get halfway down the stairs I can see Ezra standing at the front door wearing one hell of a suit and holding roses in his hand.

"Wow you look stunning." Ezra whispers as he watches me walk down the last two stairs and into his arms.

"These are for you, Beautiful." He hands me the flowers with a boyish smile.

I couldn't help but bite my lip as I smile widely. "You already surprised me with flowers this morning."

"Well yes but I know how much you love roses."

"Why don't I take those for you honey and I'll get them in a vase so you two can get going?" Mom offers politely.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." I hand her the flowers like she asked.

"What time do you want me to have her back by, Ella?" Ezra speaks up before we leave.

I quickly turn to give mom a shake of the head as if to imply don't tell him I can spend the night.

"You two can have until midnight this time. Have a great night you two."

We wave goodbye to her before Ezra walks me out to the car. He wraps his arm around my waist until we reach the passenger side of the car and he goes to open my door for me.

"Wait." I say before he opens the door.

"What?" He quickly asks worriedly.

"This." I lean forward to kiss his lovely lips slow and passionately. "Happy Valentine's Day babe, I love you."

He smiles brightly at me before responding, "Happy Valentine's day to you too baby. I love you so much." He kisses me one last time then opens the car door for me to get out of the cold.

When Ezra took his place in the driver's seat and started the car I ran my hand along his leg then rested it on his thigh.

"So where are you taking me this fine evening?"

"We're going into the city tonight."

"Any place impreticular?" I knew it would be hard to get it out of him but hey, can't blame a girl for trying.

"That is for you to find out in a little over an hour and a half, sweetheart."

"Fine, if you insist." I playfully pout at him hoping he'd cave.

"Nope, that is not going to work baby." Ezra says as soon as he glanced over at me and saw my pout.

"Dammit." I mutter while trying to hide my smile.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Aria and I had just walked out of the restaurant after one of the best dinners we've ever had. Aria looks astonishingly gorgeous tonight; I couldn't stop staring at her all night. Apparently I hadn't been discreet when I had been gazing at her because she caught me on several occasions which then led to us kicking off our shoes and playing footsies under the table. Our reservation was for 7:15 and we had spent quite the amount of time talking so our meal ran until just after 9. The snow had started coming down heavier now but that didn't make the night sight any less beautiful. When we reached the car I wrapped my arms around Aria's waist and she wrapped hers around my neck, slipping her little hands in the collar of my jacket and shirt to keep her bare hands warm.

"As much as we don't want to we should probably head back now." I say regretfully.

"But it's only 9 and it is an hour and a half drive back home." She protests like I knew she would.

"I know but the snow is getting heavier and it is just going to continue doing so as time progresses so people will probably be driving slowly and I don't want to take the chance of you being home late."

Aria gave me one of her mischievous smiles that always make me curious to know what she is going to do.

"What would you say if I told you I don't have to be home at midnight, that I am all yours for the night?"

"I would ask what you are talking about because your mom said midnight."

"I talked with her this morning when I got up and asked her if I could stay the night with you. She only said midnight because I didn't want you to know yet."

I look at her in happy disbelief. "How did you manage to convince her of that?"

"I told her that it was something I really wanted and we never get to spend the night together so she said yes."

"Well if that's the case then is there anything you want to do before heading to my apartment for the night?"

"If the snow is supposed to get worse then why take the chance of driving nearly two hours in it when there is a hotel right there?" Aria smiles slyly and nods over to the hotel across the street.

"You know even though it's Valentine's Day I don't expect that we have to _sleep together_ if you don't want to."

"I want to. I want to make love with my wonderful boyfriend." Aria tilts her head up to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Okay." Was all I could say before Aria smiled greatly and kissed me longingly again.

We both get in the car and I drive us a cross the street to the hotel. We walk inside hand in hand and make our way to the front desk.

"Hello welcome to the Palomar how may I help you?" The kind woman whose badge read 'Cheyenne' asked.

"We need a room for the night please."

"Okay let me see what I have available." She quickly types some things into the computer before looking back up to us. "I have a king on the second floor, two queens on the fourth or a king on the 17th floor."

"Let's go with the king on the 17th." I say as I pull out my wallet from my pocket to retrieve my credit card.

Once she got us all set up she handed us two room keys, "It's room 726; check out is 11am tomorrow."

"Thank you, have a good evening." I say politely while handing the room cards to Aria and putting my wallet away.

"Thank you, you do the same."

I wrap my arm around Aria's slim waist and walk over to elevators. There were a few other couples in the elevator with us so I knew we would have to behave and keeps our hands to ourselves. Aria and I step to the back of the elevator; I wrap my arms around her body and lace them together over her stomach holding her body against mine.

"You don't know how much I want to turn you around right now and kiss you until we run out of oxygen." I whisper lowly into her ear.

"Behave yourself mister." She replies just as quietly.

"I can't. You look so sexy and beautiful that I can't help it. See you've even got all the men in this elevator glancing at you rather than their own dates."

Aria turned her head to whisper over her shoulder to me. "If those hands of yours don't move higher up than where they are now then you won't be getting any at all." She threatens.

Deciding to be a smart ass I slowly run my hands up from their current place at her lower waist line all the way up to cup her breasts.

"Ezra," She hisses.

"What? You said higher, I went higher." I reply innocently.

"You do realize that if you won't behave yourself then the second we walk into that room I will be stripping off my dress so you can see what I put on for you, crawl onto the bed then go to sleep **above** the covers and you won't be allowed to even touch me as you stare at my exposed body."

My hands instantly fall safely to her hips, "sorry."

"Good boy."

Finally the elevator landed on the 17th floor so we slipped past the other people and walked down the hall in search of our room. Soon enough we find it at the end of the hall; I slide the key card into the slot then open the door. Aria walks over to the floor to ceiling windows that covered the entire wall.

"Look at the snow, it's beautiful." Aria says faintly as she gazes out the window.

I take off my coat and my suit jacket and lay them over the back of the couch before walking up behind Aria.

"It is beautiful, but nothing is more beautiful than you baby." I turn her around to look at me and tuck a strand hair behind her ear.

"I am so happy I get to spend this Valentine's with the best man in the world." Her arms tangle around my neck to hold herself close to me; I in turn tighten my arms around her waist so there wasn't even an inch between us.

"You are perfect. I love you."

I lean down to capture her lips against mine and out tongues fall right into their usual duel. Aria removes my tie then quickly unbuttons my shirt and pushing it to the floor. Her nails rake down my bare chest to my dress pants, she takes no time in pushing those down my legs. I kick off my shoes, socks and pants all while trying to not break the kiss. I walk Aria backwards across the room until we near the couch, I remove her coat and drape it over the back of the couch to join mine. My hands roam her back for the zipper of her dress until I finally fine the tiny barely there zipper. Aria breaks the kiss to wiggle her flawless body out of the dress until she was standing in front of me in pink lingerie with a garter belt and nylons as well as her sexy black heels.

"Oh baby you are so sexy." I compliment her as I stare at the gorgeous sight.

With my hands on her hips, her arms around my neck and the bed 15 feet behind us, I slowly walk her towards it and lay her down until we were both laying in the center of the king sized bed. I knew we were both too far gone for teasing and foreplay this time. I could smell her arousal and feel it against my leg through her damp panties so I knew she was wet enough for my big member.

"I have condoms in my purse if you don't have one." Aria mutters, her tone was laced with desperation.

I quickly jump off of the bed and grab her purse from the end table by the couch then bring it over to the bed for her to get the condoms; I knew better than to go through a woman's purse. Aria pulls out a brand new box and hands it to me after sitting her purse on the floor. She gazes up at me as I remove my boxers and grab a condom. Her little hands reach out to take the unwrapped condom from me and roll it onto my hardened member. She was too sexy in her lingerie to remove it so I decide to leave it on her while we make love. I reach down to grasp her tiny panties when Aria slaps my hands away.

"What?" I ask worried she had changed her mind or something.

"Don't you dare rip them off Fitz! I don't know if you know this or not but lingerie is not cheap and if you keep ripping my panties off whenever we sleep together then it will be very awkward for me to only be buying panties whenever I go to Victoria Secret. I figured you would want to keep the garters on so I made sure to find a set that the panties unclasped like a bra basically."

I laugh softly, spread her thighs and look at her panties. My fingers carefully graze her clit to tease her when I unhook the three tiny hooks that lie just above her hot entrance. Aria gasps as I unhook it and slide her panties up out of the way. She wraps her legs around my waist when I take my place above her. We lace our hands together above her head and shower each other with kisses as I slowly ease into her very tight, lava hot core. We both moan together in bliss when I was pushed to the hilt inside of her.

The entire night was filled with hands roaming, kisses covering every inch, moans of all different volumes filling up the room. Sweat soon gathered on both of our bodies but that didn't stop us in the least bit as we kept showing the other how much we truly love each other.

Aria's eyes began to droop and I knew she was nearing her limit. We have only made love a handful of times in the past so I didn't want to push how much she could take. She squeezes my hands tightly, digging her nails into the tops of my hands as she came close to climaxing. I sped up my thrusts a bit to help send her over and her hips rock up into mine more forcefully the closer she got. Then just like that she let out a loud gasp followed by the shouting of my name as she spiraled down into bliss. I came shortly afterwards. I wait for us both to come down from our highs completely before slowly easing out of her, tying off the condom and disposing of it in the bathroom trash can with all of the other condoms we used tonight. When I went back to the bedroom I stood on the side of the bed, slid my arm under her body to lift her up while I pulled the comforter down the bed far enough so I could tuck her under it.

I could tell Aria was dazed and tired as she lay there motionless; only watching me with her eyes and a smile plastered on her face. First I remove her heels, then her nylons, then the garter belt.

"Do you want to sleep in your bra and panties or do you want to sleep naked?"

"Naked please," She mumbles tiredly.

With her permission I remove the rest of her lingerie then tuck her under the covers and climb in the other side of the bed. I wrap my arms around her tiny body to cuddle with her enjoying the feelings running through my body right now.

"I love you baby, may this be just the starter of all the amazing Valentine's surprises I will plan for you."

When she doesn't reply I lift my body up a little so I could catch a peek at her face; her eyes were shut and the quietest snores fell from her lips. I couldn't help but chuckle softly to myself at how adorable she is.

I will forever be at Ella Montgomery's mercy for allowing me to have such a wonderful night with her daughter.


End file.
